The Costume Party of Fourth Year
by RockBane
Summary: Here's my 2009 Halloween entry. Remember to vote between Firehedghog's entry and my own! I really can't stress this enough!


**Th****e Costume Party of Fourth Year**

**- o 0 o -**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from books, anime, manga, movies, games, and etc.

**- o 0 o –**

"_Telepathic Speech"_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

-{ )N( }- New Character Point of View

- ) T ( - Time Passes

**- o 0 o -**

Harry

Oct. 28th, 1994

"So, what is it you want me to do exactly?" He asks the twins as the two older students lead him towards the Great Hall. The Weasley twins exchange grins that cause him to sigh since he had hoped that the two would be willing to tell him what's what now that they're closer to wherever they are going.

"Well, you know how on the thirtieth that those two other schools will be joining us for All Hollow's Eve?" Fred asks him as they stop before the large, imposing doors that lead into the Great Hall. He blinks as he nods slowly as he waits patiently for them to finally get to the point.

"Well, we managed to get Dumbledore to agree for us to have a Halloween celebration tomorrow evening." George says and Fred nods with a wide grin filled with mischief pasted on his face. "Took pretty much all of last month before McGonagall finally hauled us before the Headmaster and much to her dismay, Dumbledore didn't out right object to our idea." The red haired twin adds with a fond look in Fred's eyes.

"Of course it took two weeks before Dumbledore gave us his answer." George adds and Fred nods in agreement. The two seemed lost in thought and he couldn't help but begin to run out of patience.

It must have shown on his face as the two send each other shy glances before Fred says, "Of course the problem came in gathering… meaningful costumes. In the end, we resorted to a summoning spell to conquer up a bunch of costumes." Then Fred pauses and George adds, "Very high quality costumes that also came with little bits of information packets."

"Then why do you need me?" He asks as he doesn't see the problem. He still didn't get what it is that they need from him, not if they have everything well in hand. _Really, I don't see how anything I can contribute will be of any real use._ He thinks.

"Well, the thing is that we need somebody to monitor the House Elves as they set up the… 'store'." George finally tells him and he blinks as a lump of something lands squarely within his midsection. _I got a really bad feeling about this._ He thinks with a hint of dread that he can't seem to shake.

"Heck, one of the House Elves, a fellow named Dobby even claimed to have met you before." Fred adds and he feels a headache coming on. "Very excitable fellow he is too. Really, you should have mentioned him before this." George remarks, the grin on the Weasley twin's faces take an almost smirking quality to it.

"Again, why do you need **me**?" He asks the pair of red haired teenage wizards. "You just admitted you have House Elves working for you, so why do you need **me**?" He empathizes the 'me' part.

"Well, we need you to sort through the costume and read their info to create a villain list and a hero list. House Elves are illiterate after all." Fred finally informs him.

"Oh boy, Hermione will be upset to hear that." He mutters under his breath as he imagines his good friend's reaction to that bit of information. _Then why tell her?_ A part of his mind points out.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to help you guys this once…" He muses a bit louder then his previous musings. He stoutly ignores his feelings of guilt at his decision to keep silent about the fact that House Elves are illiterate.

"Splendid, old beam." George says with a wide grin while Fred nods in agreement with the same foxy grin. "Too true, George, too true." Fred says as Fred opens the door to reveal a room filled with crates filled with costumes, racks of metal rods spaced out, thousands of thousands of hangers, two tables to act like counters, sheets of white and black paper, and, finally, a group of House Elves, most of whom seem to be severely lacking in cloths department.

"The white sheets are for the hero lists." Fred begins and George adds, "The black sheets are for the villain lists. This pen will write black on the white sheets." Fred finishes by saying while handing him an old fashion fountain pen, "And will write white on the black sheets. It also doesn't need ink as the pen has been enchanted."

"Sir Harry Potter! Dobby is honored to work with you on this project!" A very familiar House Elf says and it takes him a few seconds to realize that Dobby is indeed wearing cloths. _Well, at least those cloths fit, though what's up with his socks?_ He wonders as he studies the only clothed House Elf in the room.

"Err… Nice cloths Dobby." He says and the House Elf puffs out his chest in pride. "Anyway, you know where Fred and George left off?" He asks as he glances around, trying to spot the twins' progress in sorting the costumes after he glances behind him to find the Weasley twins have vanished, leaving him alone in the room.

Dobby dashes towards the stack of white papers. He walks over to the stack and after moving to the other side of the table, he finds a stool. Picking up the white page, he finds at least three names written on it, they were, Gandalf the White, Archie Andrews, and Batman. _This is going to be a long night, isn't it?_ He muses as he picks up a black page with at least twenty names written on it with the first name being Vegeta, next being Tatewaki Kuno, Happosai, The Joker, Kagura, Kikiyo, Lord Darcia the Third, Magneto, Wendigo, Jessie, James, Forte, Sephiroth, Kuja, Jecht, Hidan, Sasuke Uchiha, Knell, Fall, and Georffery.

"So only twenty-three costumes have been sorted… Just how many are left?" He wonders and holds up his hand to keep Dobby from answering. "Just bring me the next one that needs to be sorted." He says and Dobby nods before snapping some fingers that causes a costume to float towards them.

_Pretty colorful…_ He muses as he studies the costume that Dobby summoned. It took him a few seconds to locate the information packet. _Kestra'chern Amberdrake, what an Interesting name._ He muses as he studies the small portrait of Amberdrake for a few seconds before opening the cover.

It didn't take long to write Amberdrake on the white sheet of paper. The costume then goes to Dobby and then to another House Elf to be put on a hanger so it can be hung on one of the racks. Though by then, another House Elf had arrive with another costume, this one looks more metallic.

"Rattrap?" He muses out loud and a quick glance at the first paragraph causes him to write said name on the white sheet of paper while trying not to wonder about robots disguised as animals or as vehicles for that matter. _I wonder if Fred and George can be sued because of the copyright infringement?_

The next costume proved to be fairly difficult to sort since it seems to be something called a Prinny. That's it, there isn't any more information. "I'm going to have to create another list, aren't I?" He muses to himself and then to Dobby. "Could you please get me a stack of paper that isn't black or white?" He asks the fully clothed House Elf.

Dobby leaves with a soft swishing sound and he sets that costume to the side to take a new one that another elf had brought up to him. This one was easier to sort as it was a Superman costume. By the time he got to a fourth, Dobby has returned with a stack of blue paper. "Here you go, Mister Harry Potter sir!" Dobby says and he nods with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks Dobby." He says as he takes off the top sheet and writes Prinny on the page, the ink on the blue sheet is a yellow. With that written down, the blue, peg-legged penguin costume then gets snatched away to be put on a hanger and hung up.

It typically took him at least five minutes to read through most of the information packets in order to determined which of the three categories to put the name of the costume under. Some were easy since said costumes weren't really characters, just races like Prinny, race of magical beings like Minotaur or Centaur, your standard animal costume, or some kind of Pokemon.

About three hours after he started, he couldn't help but stretch and yawn. "I don't suppose I could get something warm to drink, like tea or hot chocolate?" He asks Dobby and Dobby does a salute before vanishing for a few minutes before appearing once more with a tray with a kettle and a mug. A sniff informs him that the drink is hot chocolate and picking up the mug, he found little marshmallows floating within the hot liquid.

Suppressing a yawn, he takes a sip from the mug before returning his attention to the latest costume, one entitled Akane Tendo, which he's having a slightly hard time deciding if this character is a good guy or a villain. _Distrustful of this Ranma guy who, other then tease her a bit has always coming to her rescue, not 'strayed' from her, and has apparently killed to keep her safe… I'm going to have to say villain since she's never apologized to this poor guy for any of her wrongful accusations._ He decides and with that, he jots Akane Tendo on the current black sheet of paper.

- ) T ( -

Oct. 29th, 1994

9:42 am

"That's the last one?" He asks the group of tired House Elves and almost as one, they nod. "Great, now then, can somebody help me to my room so I can finally get some sleep?" He says and yawns widely while holding his glasses so he can rub his eyes with the back of his other hand.

Dobby and another elf, he hadn't learnt any of the other House Elves' names, escort him out of the room. He places his glasses on before exiting out of the door. He did pause to take in his new surroundings before walking away. _So glad that I had something to eat a few hours ago or else I'd be wanting to a quick bite before heading to my bed._

"I wonder if I'll get be able to wear on of my choices for tonight…" He muses softly under his breath, ignoring the questioning glances from the various students walking in the halls.

-{ )N( }-

Nobody's

Oct. 29th, 1994

4:23 pm

"Looks like Harry did a bang out job, huh Forge?" George Weasley muses after they used the lists to create three books so they can keep track of who took out which costume. Fred Weasley nods as the teenage wizard finishes writing something next to one of the villain's name.

"I thought we were going to wait until Harry gets here to pick our costumes…" George muses while the magic of the sheets summon the Vegeta costume that now sports Fred's full name next to it. "I'm sure Harry was smart enough to sign out his costume selection before he went to bed this morning." Fred points out.

"Good point." George muses and begins to look through the book made out of the hero list. George didn't glance up when one of the dressing rooms doors click, declaring that said room is now occupied. _Drizzt Do'Urden… What a colorful name._ George muses after randomly skimming through the hero book.

By the time Fred steps out of the dressing room, George has finish deciding between the Batman costume and Drizzt one. "Looking sharp." George says after taking the costume out of the air and giving the fellow Weasley a look.

The doors of the 'shop' open to reveal Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. "I see you managed to pull this off in such a short amount of time." Dumbledore muses and Fred couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride.

"Well, Harry did help by finishing sorting through the costumes." Fred informs the head of Hogwarts while Snape looks slightly murderous. "This is the surprise you have in store for tonight?" The potion professor hisses at the aging wizard while Hagrid is already browsing through the villain book as Fred holds the white book out for Dumbledore to look through.

"Just give me something suitable." Professor Snape snaps at the only Weasley twin sitting behind the make shift counter. Fred offers the blue book for Snape to go through after handing the pen to Hagrid since it seems that Hagrid has found something he liked.

"I hope this Grimmjow's costume comes in my size." Hagrid says after handing both the book and the pen to Fred. "I can enlarge for you, Hagrid, if you like." Dumbledore offers as the costume arrives.

"Thank ye, Professor." Hagrid says and with a flick of a wand, the costume expands until its large enough for Hagrid to wear it. Fred comes out of the dressing room just as Snape snatches the pen off the table and signs his name in the blue book next to Disgaea Galaxy Skull #1, there were five of said costumes in total.

Snape did admit that the costume didn't look so bad as he takes it from its hovering spot in mid air once the blue book and pen were on the table. As Snape heads for one of the twelve dressing rooms, a group of Ravenclaw second year students arrive. Dumbledore flashes the group of six with a smile as the Headmaster picks up the pen to sign his name next to Ulrich of Karse.

Once the white book is free, one of the second year students begins to flip through it. By the time Snape exits out of the dressing room, at least another nineteen people have entered into the room. It didn't take long before Snape heads into the Great Hall proper as Hagrid exits out of his dressing room looking slightly uncomfortable but otherwise fine.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Moody arrive as the last of the dressing rooms fill with a student. "Hello Professors! Which book would you like to look through first?" Fred Weasley asks the four professors as one of the students set down the blue book.

"Just sign your name next to the name in the book and that costume will arrive." George says and within seconds, the group of professors witness just that. Professor McGonagall sighs as she walks up to the make shift counter and to begin browsing through the blue book with Professor Sprout a few seconds behind.

When the white book became free, Professor Flitwick picks up that one while the disguised Death Eater just watches passively. Professor Sprout signs her name next to Gardevoir #1 while Professor McGonagall moves to pick up the black book, allowing for the fake Professor Moody to look through the blue book.

Three dressing rooms become free by the time Professor Flitwick signs his name next to Cait Sith with fake Moody signing his name next to Generic Half-Orc Wizard #4. Professor McGonagall puts her name next to Sarya Dlardrageth and when the costume appeared the deputy Headmistress felt faint at the sight of her costume but manages to control herself.

Soon more dressing rooms open up as a most of Gryffindor fourth year students arrive with a lone Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Ron grows nervous at the sight of his brother standing behind the counters dressed up in costumes with three books and a pen resting on the tables. Hermione blinks as four teachers exit out of four of the twelve dressing rooms.

Luna and Neville move to pick up the white book while Ron and most of the male half of the fourth years pick up the black book. The female half of the group divided up between reading the blue book or following Hermione example and waiting for Luna and Neville to finish with the white one, which wasn't long as Luna writes her name next to Aeris Gainsborough, leaving Neville with the rest of the book.

Ron writes his name Illidan Stormrage just as most of the Hufflepuff house arrives. As most of those with the black book write their names down, Neville finally writes his name next to Malfurion Stormrage, giving the white book to the patiently waiting Hermione. After much page flipping, Hermione just sighs and puts her name next to Angel Trainee Flonne before handing the white book off to one of her room-mates.

As the Gryffindor fourth years slowly exit out of the room, more Ravenclaws and a few lone Slytherins enter in the company of the remaining and living Hogwarts professors. As Hermione exits out of her dressing room, Draco and his age-group arrive and snicker at Hermione's costume but that's all since none of the professors in the room were Snape.

By the time the last of the professors and the Hufflpuffs finish using the dressing rooms, Draco gets his hands on the white book after Vincent Crabbe writes his name next to Vincent Valentine. As Gregory Goyle finishes with the black book, writing his name next to Thailog, Draco feels slightly pressured to hurry and write his name down as his two henchmen get their costumes.

As most of his age-group receive their costumes, Draco finally just picks a random page and writes his name next to Ranma Saotome before dropping the pen and the book onto the counter instead of handing the book to a younger student from Ravenclaw and the pen to a Hufflepuff holding the blue book. Draco is a bit dismayed at the sight of the red shirt, navy blue pants, what appears to be thin pair of slippers, and a wig but just accepts the costume in favor of cutting somebody off from entering one of the dressing rooms, leaving the girl huffing at him.

By the time 6:30 pm arrives, pretty much every student had shown up in the room, signed out a costume, and then headed into the Great Hall, all save a certain drugged teen named Harry Potter. Both Fred and George had dosed the tea that's next to Harry Potter's bed with a sleeping potion, neither realizing that their twin had done the same before leaving the room. Of course after walking all the way from the Great Hall did cause young Harry to get thirsty so the young teenage wizard didn't question why the tea was there in the first place…

"Doesn't look like Harry's going to make it, does it George?" Fred muses while scratching under his black wig. "Maybe, maybe not." George says while playing around with the two pewter swords that came with the costume out of boredom since there wasn't much to do since the House Elves have been cleaning up in the dressing rooms once somebody had finished getting their costumes on.

"Shouldn't we be heading into the hall before that role-playing spell activates? We wouldn't want to miss the show, now would we?" George muses to Fred as the young wizard sheaths the two swords.

Fred glance at the clock the House Elves set up and nods. "Might as well. Hopefully the safety spells will ensure that nobody does any real harm to anyone." Fred muses and George nods.

Fred locks the door of the costume 'shop' once they were both inside, it wouldn't do for people to slip away to exchange outfits in the middle of the role-playing session the Weasley twins had planned. The doors will unlock once the session ended or somebody from beyond the Great Hall opens the doors from the outside.

The Great Hall sports a different look for this Halloween party since all of the tables have been pushed against the walls of the hall, some connecting end to end. Orange and black table cloths lay under the buffet style dinner with the desserts all resting on what usually is the staff table. Jack-o'-Lanterns float above students and teacher's heads, some of the pumpkins had faces carved into them while others had bats, cats, ghosts, wizards and witches on broomsticks carved into them.

Fake skulls were strung up along the tops of the stone walls of the Great Hall while enchanted sticker eyes blink while stickers featuring clawed hands would 'rip' the stone walls from where they've been placed.

Fake cobwebs got spun by enchanted fake black spiders by the ground, sometimes catching an unaware student for a few seconds before vanishing and the fake spider moving to spin a new web. A certain Weasley made sure to keep an eye out for those after witnessing a first year get caught.

Fake swarms of black bats would fly down from their perches up in the rafters when mist begins to creep up from the floor to circle the Great Hall for a minute or two before ascending back up to their perches as the mist fades.

Fake enchanted owls perched on wooden perches next to the tables would often hoot softly when a student or teacher got too close while enchanted tiny plastic snakes, scorpions, and hands could be found crawling or slithering between the dishes.

Enchanted fake skeletons could be found next to trash can and if a bit of trash doesn't make it in, they would scuff at said person until the bit of trash vanished or was put back into the trash can.

The enchanted radio that Fred and George fixed plays back ground music, drowned out by the murmur of hundreds of conversations going on within the hall. Teachers could be found huddled together with their fellows and at unspoken signal, said groups would break apart to go patrol the party to make sure the students were behaving.

Other then Fred and George Weasley, nobody seems aware of a certain stone bust resting in middle of the Great Hall on a pillar in the center of a make shift fountain of pumpkin juice. Decorating the fountain were five statues of two foot tall gargoyles rest around the base of the pillar with juice pouring out of their mouths. Cleaning enchantments keep the pumpkin juice chilled and non-polluted, allowing students to dip their cups into the juice and drink from said fountain. The majority of these students were those performing dares though.

At 6:59 pm, the two Weasleys begin to count down, waiting for 7 pm to arrive so the stone bust can finally perform its task. A few students had noticed the pair counting down and began to glance around, on the alert for any abnormalities that will mark what prank the Weasley twins were playing.

The last second passes and 7 pm arrives, it is marked by a flash of light from the bust before everybody within the hall having their costumes glowing so brightly that it seems as though a glowing blanket has descended onto the floor. The glowing shapes also began to expand or shrink depending on who dressed as what or who.

Sleep almost seems to descend upon a certain selection of the students and teachers, though none of the bodies fell over onto the ground. With the glow vanishing, new forms were revealed, leaving a headache for all to share while many begin to wonder about their 'new' surroundings.

-{ )N( }-

Snape

7:01 pm

_Detention isn't enough for those two. I do believe I have found a pair of potion tasters for the next month._ He thinks ideally as he scowls while rubbing his temples.

"**Where the hell are we?!**" Somebody shouts, causing him to finger his ear. "Zack? Is that you?" Another person says.

"Cloud? Yo Cloud! You here too?" The first voice, Zack, says before names got shouted and answering shouts echo through the hall.

_Wait a minute… There isn't any student named Cloud at Hogwarts…_ He thinks after a few minutes of the ringing in his ears subsides along with his headache. _What in Netherworld did those two do __now__?_

He froze for a few seconds as he re-examines that thought. _This isn't good, not at all._ He thinks as he begins to review his thoughts and then memories. He couldn't help but notice a second set of memories, not very specific set of memories too, featuring a life where he advanced to his current ranking of a Skull. It didn't take long for him to do a minor check of his ears to find them very much pointed and a few tugs prove that the points weren't going to come off without causing him quiet a bit of pain.

With a frown, he begins to glance around, trying to pin point where this spell originated from. His eyes begin to narrow at the sight of the fountain in the middle of the room. Something nags at him that something is different about the fountain and after a glance around; he begins to weave through the crowds of transformed students.

"_Severus… Severus! We have a problem here!"_ Pomona pretty much shouts at him. "Not now, Pomona." He mutters as he stalks towards the fountain of pumpkin juice.

"_Moody isn't Moody! He's an escaped Death Eater posing as Moody so he can enter Harry Potter into the up-coming tournament on Who-Know-Who's orders! __We need to rescue Mad-Eye and capture Crouch Jr. before he suspects we're on to him!"_ Pomona tells him, panic coloring the Head of Hufflepuff's voice.

His mind races as he stops just a few feet from the fountain. _That would explain where…_ He stops mid thought as he feels somebody tugging on his shirt to look down. "This can't be good…" He murmurs at the sight of what appears to be a red upright lizard with an open flame at the tip of the creature's tail.

"Char! Char! Man! Charmander!" The student says with wide eyes filled with panic and despair. "Der…" The transformed student wails after a few seconds of him just staring down at the student with a blank expression.

"Just stay here." He says to the transformed student and said student nods their head rapidly. He turns to look at the sole pillar and begins to moves from the top of the gargoyles' heads and up to the stone bust that has two faces. One face is that of a normal man while the other face is female with abnormalities like horns, fangs, and pointed ears.

It takes him a few seconds to recall a number of spells that were useful in determining what spell the bust had been enchanted with. It takes him only a few seconds before he mentally begins to curse the two Weasley pranksters. _This is going to be a nightmare to unravel…_ He thinks to himself as a new headache begins to pound away at his mind.

A roar causes him to jerk out of his thoughts just in time to witness two purple skinned being starting a fight between them, though the one with antlers seems to be more on the defensive of the two from what he can tell. Most of the crowd encircles the two while somebody, a young teenager girl from the look of things, tries to put a stop to it without much luck. He can hear a few even encourage the pair of fighters.

As the purple skinned, horned one pulls away, the one with wooden antlers suddenly glows and in that one's place was a very large and angry looking bear. The circle widens a few feet and as the bear charges, somebody in a red shirt manages to nab the girl who was trying to stop the fight. "Ranma! How dare you cheat on Akane!" Somebody shouts and he couldn't help but close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he found another fight beginning, although Ranma seems to be very good at evading the other's attempts at corning him. Especially while still carrying said teenage girl… He pales at the sight of spider cracks on one of the far walls from a single punch the bandanna wearing teen has thrown, he's fairly sure that if it weren't for the safety spells the twins had set along with those other spells, that wall would now be sporting a massive whole.

_Looks like I have to take control if Hogwarts is to remain standing…_ He thinks. _"I'll help as best as I'm able to, Severus."_ Pomona informs him and he couldn't help but frown as he glances around, trying to spot his fellow head of house but doesn't see hide nor hair of the familiar woman.

"_Let's just say that I'm only a thought away."_ Pomona informs him with a hint of humor, which causes him to realize that he's not physically hearing his fellow professor. _That would explain how she knew about Moody…_

In the end, he just shakes his head and after gathering what he can of his courage and magic, marches forward to take control of the chaos going on before him.

-{ )N( }-

Harry

Gryffindor Dorms

7:24 pm

"_Harry… Harry… I need you to wake up."_ He hears Professor Sprout inform him, but he doesn't want to since he's nice and comfortable where he is. "Go a'ay." He mutters as he curls up a bit more while burying his head deeper into the pillow that he's hugging.

He hears Professor Sprout huff softly but he ignores it in favor of trying to return to his dream about… Well, he can't recall what it was about but the feelings attached to said dream caused him to wish he could return to it. _"Boys…"_ Professor Sprout muses before an image of Snape in drag causes him to fully wake as well as almost jerk off of his bed.

He sits up and within seconds, is wearing his glasses while glancing around in alarm. It takes him a few minutes to realize that he's very much alone in the room, although he couldn't help but feel as if he's anything but. Then he hears a soft tsking sound as well as somebody frowning as he slowly recovers from his alarm.

"_Can't believe Albus wouldn't do anything about that… This will only sting for a few seconds, Harry dear."_ He hears Professor Sprout informs him and before he could ask, he couldn't stop his body from jerking as it feels as if something pricked a finger or something similar.

For some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel as if something had been lifted from him, as if a blindfold had been taking off. _"Yes, that is a fairly accurate assumption. Now then, Harry dear, I need you to go to… Moody's room and open his trunk. The key is in the man's robes and the House Elves have those."_ Professor Sprout tells him, which kind of baffles him since; again, he's alone in the room.

"I've gone insane, haven't I?" He muses out loud as he sits down on the bed. He felt that somebody is amused by that but also an underling sense of irritation.

"_Harry dear, you are not insane. You do remember what favor you preformed for the Weasley twins, don't you?"_ Professor Sprout asks him and he nods as he recalls spending a whole night sorting through various costumes. This causes him to grab his wand and cast a time spell to learn the time.

_I'm late!_ He thinks as he realizes that he's about three hours late to head down to grab a costume before everyone else did. He then pauses as he recalls what Professor Sprout wants of him, which causes him to frown while trying to think of what the Weasley twins did now as he finishes getting his cousin's beat up runner on so he can head out of the room.

_What did they do now?_ He wonders as he makes it to the common room, going down the stairs two at a time. He couldn't help but glance around the empty common room and feel a bit intimidated by the shear size of the room without anybody else in the room with him.

"_I'm not sure I understand it myself, but from what I've gathered from Severus' mind, it's a spell to allow one to become what they dressed as."_ Professor Sprout tells him and he blinks as he slowly begins to recalls some of the information that he had read during the time he sorted through those costumes. Particularly those villains he sorted through.

He swallows while his stomach flips as he recalls just what kind of people could be in Hogwarts at this particular moment. _"More reason to hurry."_ Professor Sprout informs him in a faint tone and he nods as he shakes himself out of said thoughts.

"Dobby?" He calls out and within seconds, said House Elf appears. "Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?" The clothed House Elf asks him and he nods.

"Dobby, I don't suppose you can get me a key from Professor Moody's robes? I need to get into his trunk." He says and he hear Professor Sprout say, _"It's been approved by Dumbledore."_

"Dobby will get key then!" The House Elf says before vanishing, leaving him alone before the Fat Lady's Portrait. With a sigh, he heads to the classroom hoping that the trunk is still there.

- ) T ( -

8:06 pm

He couldn't help but have mixed feelings at the thought that yet another defense teacher had been out to get him in Voldemort's name or order. _Why hadn't Dumbledore notice that this Death Eater was using Polyjuice to impersonate his good friend Moody?_ He wonders as he waits for the man he founded within the trunk to put on a spare leg and cloths.

"_I do have to agree that Albus should have noticed something, but in his defense, only two months have passed.__ Although it is likely that with the tournament going on and you in it, he might not have paid much attention to his 'friend'."_ Professor Sprout admits with a wary sigh.

"Potter, are you spacing out?" The real Mad-Eye Moody asks him and he blinks. "No, just talking with Professor Sprout, sir." He says while the man stares at him with only his one eye.

"Indeed." The man muses before finally looking away. "Now then, where do you suppose these twins' research would be?" Moody asks him as he fall within step with the older man as they begin to head for the door.

"Honestly, I would assume in their trunks or in that costume room, sir." He says since he gets the feeling that Professor Sprout is currently distracted by something. Moody nods, he did wonder what the older man was thinking.

"We'll check the costume room first and perhaps, we might get ourselves a meal as well." Moody says and he couldn't help but place his left hand over his mid-section. It would seem he's not the only one suffering from an empty stomach.

-{ )N( }-

Sprout

9:32 pm

She felt like she's being pulled in hundreds of directions at once, but then, she is trying to monitor the most problematic of those villains she learnt about from Harry, though she monitors Barty Crouch Jr more heavily out of the group since he's the one that will be remaining after they undo this spell that causes these characters to be in control of her fellow teachers and the majority of the students. She knew it didn't help that many of those around her possessed not just great physical but also magical prowess.

_But then, many of them aren't very human either…_ She muses softly to herself as she moves to get something to eat. Those few that had pick costumes out of the blue book have gathered in the far back right corner, though the fake Moody isn't among them, not, Barty is a bit busy trying to summon a House Elf or crack through the locking spells and having no luck with either task.

_Likely due to the fact __that the spell got overlapped with the so call role play spell the twins discovered. We're very much incapable of leaving until somebody from beyond the Great Hall arrives and opens the door._ She muses as she picks up a bun which she opens so she begins to insert cold cuts between the bun slices.

She ignores the enchanted fake snakes, scorpions, and hands as she picks up a few other things. "It's been a fairly eventful day today, hasn't it?" A woman's voice says and she turns to find a young lady with a braid of hair going pass her shoulders.

She nods, already knowing what would come out if she tries to speak verbally. "It's nice to get out now and again, met new people… Although I believe it's getting close to the time for us to leave." The brunet says and she just blinks, not sure why this young lady is speaking with her.

"Well, I'll leave you to your dinner, Professor." The polite young woman says and she watches as the young woman withdraws. She watches as a certain young man with spiky black hair places an arm about the young woman's shoulders.

She could only imagine how such a relationship will affect the students once said spell effects wear off. _Pretty interesting times are in store for us in the coming days._ She muses before searches out Harry's mind once she rejoins the group who were very much aware of what's what.

It seems as though the pair have yet to locate any of the Weasley twins' research either in the costume room or in their trunks. _"It would seem as though the Weasley twins have managed to successfully hide their research, Severus."_ She informs the current potion professor turned demon sorcerer.

She feels Severus groan. _"It's not that hard to believe they'd successfully hide it. They do have Molly Weasley as their mother."_ The often dour potion professor thinks, likely not aware that he's projecting those thoughts fairly loudly.

"_You have a point. To keep their plans out of her hands, they would have developed a lot of experience at hiding their intended plans."_ She agrees as she slowly goes through the items she picked up.

"_Maybe we're overlooking something."_ Severus muses and she mentally shrugs as yet another fight threatens to break out between Ranma, Ryoga, and the latest enraged person(s). She didn't even waste any mental energy to check to see what set this off once more.

-{ )N( }-

Harry

Oct. 30th 1994

"Well, here we go…" He mutters as he turns the knob of the door leading out of the costume room and into the Great Hall. It's about an hour before dawn and after much debate, all three professors had come to the conclusion that since the House Elves can't send anything but food and drink into the Great Hall, that it's time to unlock the doors and hope they'll manage to keep everyone wearing a costume in Hogwarts.

They had House Elves more then ready to help stun and teleport any uncooperative party goers. Though Moody reserves the right to deal with his so call replacement and he couldn't care less since by this point, it's been the second time that he's remained awake until almost dawn the next day. He's more worried about getting a snack, have a shower, and then fall asleep in his own bed to really care about anything in relations with their current crisis.

As he pushes the door open, something flashes which causes him to lift his arm up to protect his eyes from the overwhelming light. Although he did hear Professor Sprout shout now and felt more then saw something flying pass his right ear. Something dropped to the ground and by the time his vision recovers, he finds that a slightly green skinned man lying on the floor with a fake leg and eye lying next to him.

"Fred! George! **What did you two do?!**" His head of house bellow and it takes him a few seconds to realize that the party goers seem to have returned to normal… Well, as close to normal as they could considering Moody and himself never did locate any of the twins' research.

"I believe that for now, I believe it would be prudent for the students to proceed to their dorms for some sleep. After all, we do have a busy day tomorrow." He hears Snape say in a calm fashion.

"_I second that motion."_ Professor Sprout says and it takes him a few seconds to locate some kind of Pokemon human hybrid that seems to be wearing a dress. He just couldn't id what kind of Pokemon Professor Sprout had dressed up as.

"Then I trust that the Prefects will lead the houses back to the dorms." Dumbledore says, pretty much putting an end to what would likely be a very lively debate. He watches as the real Moody moves to pick up the fake eye before regarding the fallen man once the eye has been cleaned and returned to its socket.

"I'll take care of him." The actual Moody says as the man waves for a few House Elves to help bind Crouch. Within seconds, the House Elves vanish while Moody stares at a certain female House Elf. "Winky… You have your orders." Moody says and the female House Elf nods in a very serious fashion, he's pretty sure that she'll enjoy her assignment since she will be aiding the one she considers to be her true masters.

_Wonder what that House Elf will do to Tommy boy?_ He wonders while remaining behind by the doors, he couldn't help but wonder how long until all of those wearing costumes will be restored to their former, physical selves. He did find it pretty impossible to figure out who's who as various students walk pass him.

"Will that be all, sir?" He asks Moody as the man studies the changed headmaster. The heavily scarred man nods and waves him off, Professor Sprout smiles warmly at him before the teachers, school nurse, and librarian seem to form a group to discuss about what's been going on.

By the time he arrives at his dorms, he finds Neville and Ron kind of at opposite ends of the room with a lot of tension hanging between them. He couldn't help but glance from one to the other before he knew who they dressed up as and why they're so tense. He sighs before gathering up the courage to say, "Ron, Neville. We're all tired so if you two will just give it a rest for now, I'm sure we'd really appreciate it. I know that Illidan and Malfurion have… issues but you really got to remember that you're not them."

The two look at him, well, he's assuming Ron's looking at him since his face is turned towards him and study him for a few seconds before they nod. "Yea, you're right." Ron mutters while Neville says, "Night Harry."

The other occupants all seem to give him looks of thanks as he walks to his own bed. It wasn't long before the curtains of the bed were drawn around the bed and for his glasses to arrive on the stand next to his bed.

-{ )N( }-

Snape

12:14 pm

He watches as various students slowly showed up in the Great Hall for brunch as Dumbledore has decided to call the meal. His own house, though, only has about eight members and a certain red long coat wearing student had just appeared when he had turn to glance at the Gryffindor table when Harry Potter arrived. He narrows his still crimson graze at said student for a few seconds when he realized he didn't recall seeing that one slip through the doors.

For now, he'll ignore it until they're within the confines of the Slytherin common room before questioning whoever it is that's wearing the red coat. _Potter probably knows which being it belonged to…_ He muses privately to himself; after all, the boy had sorted through the costumes that the two Weasleys had gotten.

"_If you're interested, the books and the information packets are still in the costume room. You could go and read up on who dressed up as who as well as get some background information."_ Pomona informs him and he glances over to his fellow teacher. _I believe I will go do that right now, before either of the two get around to hiding them._ He thinks as he excuses himself from the table since there is little in the way of conversation as his fellow teachers and himself haven't even got a chance to rest.

It doesn't take long before he manages to summon the room and enter into it. With a wave of his hand, a fairly large box appears on the make-shift counter. A chair appears with a snap of his fingers and he moves to sit down on it while pulling the three colored books closer to him so he can pick up the first book, which was white.

And so began a three hour headache.

-{ )N( }-

Epilogue

Harry

June 24th, 1995

"Why are they insisting on calling it the Triwizard tournament when there are twelve blooding participants?" Dean mutters sourly and he just sighs, fairly glad that they managed to stop Voldemort's attempt at resurrection. _I wouldn't stand a chance against those ten._ He muses as Vincent Crabbe appears before the crowd wearing the familiar red coat with the cup clutched in the hand with the golden gauntlet.

The crowd roars and Dean just rolls his eyes before flicking his blond bangs from his face. "I'm kind of surprise Neville hadn't entangled the cup." He says to Dean and his dorm-mate just shrugs. Dean had dressed up as Cloud Strife for Halloween and although some of the changes to Dean have been reversed, namely Dean's physical age had returned to normal, he kept Cloud's physical abilities and hair.

"Never know, might have been too busy keeping Ron from summoning hellfire or something." Seamus muses just rubs his yellow tiger-striped bandanna.

He couldn't help but find it endlessly amusing that Seamus dressed up as Ryoga Hibiki. The amusement comes from the fact that his apparent rival, Draco, had gone to the party as Ranma Saotome. He couldn't help but think that he had lost his almost rivalry with Draco but then, Draco hasn't been acting his usual self since the party either.

_Of course Draco now has a small collection of girls who'd love to date him, one of whom seems to be Hermione._ He reflects as he glances to where the former blond Slytherin is standing in the mob that's busy congratulation Vincent Crabbe. He hears some wood crack and he glances to his side to find Seamus staring very intently at Draco.

"You're not going to do something Ryoga-ish here are you?" He whispers to Seamus and that has the deserved effect of snapping his friend and dorm-mate out of his funk. Seamus smiles slightly at him while relaxing his shoulders.

"Looks like Goyle finally decided to come out of the library." Dean muses and it takes him a few seconds before he spots said Slytherin. "He's got his illusion spell firmly in place, huh?" Dean adds as the almost imposing figure of Goyle moves through the crowd to stand by his friend's side.

"It's odd not seeing him with that almost charcoal skin and bleach white hair." He agrees, unlike the rest of those wearing costumes, Goyle can transform at will during the night into a Gargoyle and back again. Out of their age group, Gegory Goyle was the hardest hit since if the teen remains in his Gargoyle form during dawn, he turns to stone and not even transfiguring him into a human would wake him until nightfall.

"Looks like Ron and Neville are about to duke it out again." Seamus muses. "No, wait, there's Hermione." Seamus adds within seconds of spotting said witch slash angel.

"Looks like Draco's taking note of her arrival too." Dean says and he sighs before glancing around to see if any of the other five girls have noticed Draco's reaction. "Draco's grown to be such a pervert…" Seamus growls and he shares a look with Dean.

"Anyway, I believe I'm going to go find Blaise and see if he's up for a spar." Dean says and he watches as Dean walks away to go find Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who dressed up as Zack Fair. "I think he's over there with Luna." He says and he motions his hand at the couple who were already walking away from the mob.

"See you!" Seamus calls out and Dean just holds up his hand for a few seconds before leaping over the edge of the stand. "Hey Blaise, Luna, wait up!" Dean shouts and the two pause to allow Dean to catch up.

_Funny how those bond of friendship still remain even after it's been months since Halloween._ He muses and couldn't help but feel a bit left out since he had slept though choosing a costume and joining in the party. _Although having Sirius cleared with the capture of Wormtail…_ He muses with a grin as he glances backwards to see his godfather flirting with one of his professors while Remus speaks with Theodore Nott, a teen who dressed up as a certain blue furred Darkstalker for Halloween.

"Might as well go see if I can't bum a few coins from Sirius for some Honeyduke's chocolate." He says to Seamus and his friend nods and gets up as well. "Then I'll see you in Hogmeade for the party then." Seamus says and he waves Seamus off as he approaches his flirting godfather and professor.

- o 0 o -

**To Readers:**

Remember to check out Firehedgehog's Halloween Entry before voting! I will have the poll up sometime on Oct. 29th 2009!

- o 0 o -


End file.
